Little Sociopath and the Little Soldier
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: What happens when Sherlock and Bucky meet? What do the Avengers think of being toys and being lost in London? What do Cheshire and B.J do to get Loki to change themselves back to normal? Who is the hero in the end?
1. Chapter 1 Hello again

Cheshire was showing symptoms of a concussion. Sherlock was being beaten for the second time that day because Mycroft wouldn't answer his phone. He was thrown into the hole and his shoulder dislocated. Cheshire looked at him while Sherlock recuperated from the fall. "Why won't Mycroft pick up?" Cheshire asked. Sherlock groaned and sat up. Sherlock didn't answer and shined a light in her eyes with a torch he took. Sherlock sighed and set it down. "You are not wrong about the concussion." Sherlock said. Cheshire rolled her eyes and thought. Slowly she got up and walked around the hole to get a measurement of the width. Cheshire took a deep breath and took a running start before jumping and holding onto a stone. The hole was lined with slick cobblestones and they were barely big enough for Cheshire to grab a hold of. Sherlock knew what she was doing and got ready to catch her if she fell. He didn't want her head injury to worsen. Cheshire heard fighting and kept climbing after hearing a guy get pushed into the hole. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Cheshire?" asked a brunette teenager with a white bandage wrap over her left arm. "B.J?!" Cheshire exasperated when she was stood onto solid ground. Winter Soldier was fighting Blackwood and it looked like they were evenly matched. "So, you're Mycroft Holmes' little sister? I was ordered by S.H.I.E.L.D to come get you and your other brother." B.J said landing a back kick to an oncoming enemy. Cheshire looked around and threw a long enough chain for Sherlock to use to climb up with. Sherlock rammed his shoulder into the wall and popped his shoulder into place before he started climbing.

Blackwood got Bucky square in the jaw like he did with Cheshire, but didn't account for two dark haired brunette teenagers double teaming him after they saw Winter Soldier fall. They were using jujitsu they learned from Natasha, Ivan's sister. B.J and Cheshire used a powerful back kick together and knocked Blackwood out cold. "So, how's life?" B.J asked. Cheshire sighed and took out her phone. "Just about to ask for an explanation from my boyfriend." Cheshire responded. B.J and her walked out after helping Bucky and Sherlock to their feet. "What he do?" B.J asked. Cheshire sighed and explained the whole betrothal thing. "The dick!" B.J shouted. Cheshire started a texting match with Andy until he ended up admitting his relationship with Kate Blackwood. Cheshire ended it there. "Well, now Kate has him and I now my brothers will be relieved about this. What happened to your arm?" Cheshire asked. B.J sighed and sat down. "You don't want to know." she answered. Cheshire could read that it was traumatic and B.J was suffering from PTSD. _"She's been gone for a while. Possibly work related. Actually, defiantly work related since she's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."_ Cheshire thought. 


	2. Chapter 2 Why are we dogs?

Cheshire invites B.J to the flat so they could catch up and Sherlock wants to get away from them. Bucky is more than happy to take a tour of London, so when he hears that Loki is in town with toy versions of the Avengers, he and Sherlock are on the case. Sherlock would have gotten John, but since John hasn't had enough sleep since the baby was born, he decided not to annoy John. It was only an hour after they left did the girls realize they had left. Cheshire was being patched up by B.J and her headache was subsiding thanks to some medicine. "Oh, did I tell you? Juggernaut is scared of me." B.J said while she stitched Cheshire's arm. "That big dumb ass? How'd you.. Never mind." Cheshire said looking around. B.J caught on and saw a little Captain America action figure on the coffee table. "Okay, I know we both look up at the Avengers massively, but why do you have a toy?" asked B.J. Cheshire saw the toy and picked it up. It scared her when it started moving. "Bucky J., where's your dad?" it asked. B.J kicked it across the room while Cheshire went to put it under a tea cup. "Okay, I need to stop reading those Supernatural books." B.J sighed. Cheshire laid a book over the cup and took a seat back on the couch with B.J. "That was unusual. Think I could dissect it?" Cheshire asked. B.J shook her head and got back to fixing Cheshire up. Cheshire returned the favor by disinfecting B.J's arm. B.J had to clean the wound at least once a day even though it was scabbing. Because she was always fighting, sometimes it would open up and need cleaning. _"Cut and burned. Geez, whoever did this to her is colder than me."_ Cheshire thought as she wrapped t up in a clean white wrapping. "Thanks. Normally my dad helps me out with it." B.J said as she uncaged the toy and picked it up. "Weird, it has a body temperature." Cheshire took it and stuffed it in her police box backpack. B.J had the same backpack and they rolled their eyes at each other when they saw the backpacks. "It's what you get for getting me hooked on Doctor Who comics, Chess." B.J used as an excuse. Cheshire made a face and they went to take on London.

They went to Angelo's and had dinner there while they talked about the toy in Cheshire's backpack. "Okay, I have a hypothesis, but it's farfetched." B.J proposed while they left the café. Cheshire took out the toy and set it on a bench. Both sat down next to it and looked at it. "I heard Loki was around and the Avengers aren't in New York. That's another reason why I'm in London. What if Loki turned Cap into a toy?" B.J proposed holding the toy. It suddenly started moving. Cheshire took it from B.J and looked at the blinking eyes. "Well, time to go find a god." she said setting the toy down. Cap started moving around and rubbed his eyes. "B.J, where is your dad?" he asked looking up at her. B.J shrugged and rubbed her arm. "How'd you get turned into a toy?" B.J asked as she picked him up. Steve sighed and explained what Loki did. "Smooth." Cheshire said when she heard the story. "Look. We need to find Loki and get him to change everyone back to normal." he said inside B.J's backpack. B.J and Cheshire may have the same backpack, but B.J has buttons on it. That was the only way they could tell which backpack was which. Steve has seen B.J with her backpack so he knew which one to hide it. "Don't get lost, Captain Rogers." B.J instructed as she and Cheshire started looking in possible areas for Loki.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Sherlock were stuck as dogs and were in the flat. "What now, genius?" Bucky growled. Sherlock was thinking while he paced around. "We can only talk for a limited time per hour. Loki is somewhere in London, at least we know that. I suggest we go towards the upper-class area and search." Sherlock said. It was close to midnight when the girls finally came back. B.J and Cheshire saw the dogs and looked at each other. B.J saw one with a metal arm and the unmistakable red star. "Dad?" she called. The dog wagged his tail and pulled his pointed ears flat across his head. "Loki?" Cheshire asked the dog with ice eyes. She knew her brother when she saw him. Sherlock huffed and got on the couch. B.J took out toy Steve and told Bucky what happened. "So, you watch him." B.J said standing Steve next to Bucky. Cheshire dismantled Sherlock's unused dinosaur of a monitor and started making something to track Loki down. B.J helped and made one for herself. She saw something green on Bucky's paw and took it. "Ha, it works." B.J smiled as she got up. Cheshire's worked too and both started going out. "Oi, you two stay here." Cheshire ordered. B.J ended up letting her dad follow them as they went around to find Loki. Bucky attacked a mugger and Sherlock chased him down the street with the girls getting them to stop. "I see a pet store." Cheshire knew where B.J was going with this and followed along. B.J watched the dogs as Cheshire paid for two collars and two leashes. B.J leashed her dad up ad they started walking. "This is beyond weird." B.J said. Her dad was feeling the same way until he smelled something. He and Sherlock led the girls to a man with pale skin like Sherlock's and emerald eyes. He was talking to a shorter man and a boy. Cheshire knew the boy and swallowed her rage. Andy and Jim were taking to Loki. B.J gave Cheshire the leash she held and switched backpacks. "Captain America escaped, but as promised, I have the others." Loki said handing them a box. "Oh, I have Cap, Loki." B.J called from the alley. She showed Cheshire's backpack and smiled. Loki sighed and looked at Jim. The Irish man motioned for Loki to get her. "Cheshire?" Andy called. Cheshire started walking to B.J and stood there. "That dick-face?" B.J asked. Cheshire glared at said boy and nodded. Sherlock raised his hackles and growled. Bucky did the same. Steve crawled out of the backpack and jumped in the green ray that was aimed at the girls. A blonde dog was in his place. "What's with you and dogs Loki?" B.J asked as she picked up a trashcan lid and threw it.

Both girls dodged another green blast. "I don't know. Just bored, is all." Loki answered. Jim swooned. "A madman after my own heart." Jim said with a twisted smile. Cheshire took a trashcan and threw it at Andy and went behind the dumpster B.J hid behind. Sherlock growled and started charging towards Andy. Andy started running and ran across traffic that Sherlock could not. Jim kicked Sherlock, but Steve and Bucky tackled him as they growled. A small yelp sounded and Cheshire was a dog. Loki was beyond B.J's league and he managed to change her into a dog. "That one girl with the wrapping on her arm had a good point. Why dogs?" Andy asked after crossing the street back to where his uncle was with Loki. Loki sighed with a shrug. "Why not. Honestly, I'm bored and this was a boring job, Jim Moriarty. I will see you when I find that Norn Stone you and I agreed to use to take over a few continents." Loki said before disappearing in his green mist. Jim and Andy left in a hurry to escape the angry dogs in a car where Seb saw the whole thing. B.J's wrapping came loose and fell off her arm. Cheshire saw how self-conscious she was about it and wasn't sure what she could do. "You two okay?" Bucky asked. "Wait, we can talk?" B.J asked. Bucky sat down and ripped Sherlock's collar off. "For a limited time per hour." Sherlock answered. Steve ripped Bucky's collar off. Cheshire laid down and yawned. "Well this sucks." Cheshire sighed. Both girls looked like puppies and Bucky was able to pick B.J up by the scruff of her neck. Sherlock did the same and they walked to John's place. Mrs. Hudson would've fainted if they went back to Baker Street. Sherlock tried to talk when they finally got there, but his voice was a bark. It wasn't time for them to speak. They went to an alley and waited there. B.J was bored and very shy about her arm and made sure that she hid it, so no one starred at her. John was just about to go to the store before he left for work when something caught his eyes. A blonde dog, four brown dogs, one with a metal arm with a star and two with ice eyes. "Oh, hello, John." Sherlock greeted. John rubbed his eyes and squinted. Was he really that tired? "Blame Loki." Cheshire called walking up to him. "Loki, the bloke from the New York alien thing a few years ago?" John asked. Sherlock nodded and sat in front of John. For the second time that week, John called in and said he wasn't able to work and explained to Mary why there were five dogs in their living room. B.J wandered off somewhere in the house and looked for anything to cover her arm.

Mary was relieved to get out of the house and get to work because the dog people were now John's problem. "Have anything to eat?" B.J asked with a medical kit in her mouth. John was a little confused about the medical kit until he saw her arm. "Uh, yeah. Want me to wrap that up for you?" he asked taking the kit from her. "Yeah. Don't ask." she said sitting down. Bucky sat in the kitchen and watched John. He didn't trust easily and John could tell. After wrapping B.J up, he went to the fridge to take out any left overs in there. B.J sniffed at the Styrofoam and heard Cheshire coming up behind her. Both girls sniffed and ate what they wanted. "This is so weird being dogs." B.J said between mouthfuls of a steak. Cheshire didn't answer as she ate some lo mien and saw B.J wanting to go outside. John let her out, but instantly regretted it when she ran off down the street. "I'm going after Loki!" she shouted back. Cheshire had a look on her face and ran before Sherlock could grab her. "Oi!" Johns started running after them and he last three went with him and did what he said to do. The girls had wits and they knew what to do. Sherlock wasn't a super soldier and stayed closed to John as Bucky and Steve looked around. The two came back. They lost the girls in the hurry of early London traffic.


	3. Chapter 3: I need help

B.J and Cheshire were stuck. The crooked dog catchers had sold them into a dog fighting rink and had front row seats of B.J's fight. "You know, those two females you sold me aren't my dogs, but I like the spirit of the scarred bitch. She's a fighter." the head of the rink said. B.J was shoved into the fighting ring and an announcer introduced her as Scar. _"How original."_ B.J sarcastically thought. A huge Irish Wolf hound was her opponent. His name was Brutas. B.J got ready for a messy fight and her arm wasn't going to be any better after words. Brutas saw that and attacked her arm. B.J yelped and chomped down hard on his ear. The dog let go and attacked her again, but she skillfully jumped and head-butted his hips. Brutas growled after his stumble and went low and B.J miscalculated a defensive attack. The wound was bloody and didn't help her left arm at all. B.J limped to the opposite side of the ring a whined with her tail between her legs. Brutas growled and was about to rip her leg off until Cheshire somehow got in the ring and growled back. "It looks like we have pack, folks." announced the ref. Cheshire and B.J tag teamed the poor Wolf hound until he submitted. "Scar and Nightmare are our new champions!" the ref announced. B.J and Cheshire were led back to their shared cage. Both girls growled at their handler and broke free when he wasn't looking. B.J limped behind Cheshire after a block of running from the dog handlers. "Wait, stop. That dog did a number on my arm." B.J whined as they hid in an alley. They looked at the wound in dim light. "We need to find John or someone while we look for Loki." Cheshire said. B.J sighed and laid down. Her wound was throbbing. "Come on." Cheshire said pushing her up. Both barely went another block before Molly took them off the streets. "Cheshire, John told me to look for you two." she said setting them on her living room floor. Molly hurried to get her medical kit to stitch B.J up.

Cheshire and B.J passed out after Molly gave them a warm bath and food. "Yes, they're here. I think they got in a dog fight, but they seem to be fine." Molly was talking to John over the phone. B.J and Cheshire were still sleeping by the time Bucky and Sherlock got there to take them home. John and Steve had to run to find them on the other side of the street. Both Bucky and Sherlock ran from John's home to Molly's in order to get the kids back in their possession. John and Steve ran across the street to hook Bucky and Sherlock on a leash. John was getting stared at for how big the dogs were. Sherlock was near John's chest on all fours. Once they were home, John relieved Mrs. Hudson of babysitting and got the girls in a pet carrier for punishment. "If you want to act like dogs, then you will be punished as such." he warned. Bucky approved of the punishment with Sherlock. B.J sighed and waited with Cheshire until they were freed. That is, John had to because Loki was there. "I would like your help in getting back at someone. Moriarty has been blackmailing me for a month and he forced my hand." Loki said changing them all back to normal. B.J tilted her head silently and Cheshire grew her smirk. "If you steal Jim Moriarty's phone, I will return the rest of the Avengers." Loki proposed. "What does James have on a god?" Sherlock asked. "That's not the point. Can you…. _help me?_ " Loki said trying to evade the question. B.J and Cheshire were already drawing up plans. "Leave it us." B.J called from the kitchen. John was holding his child and keeping his eye on the emerald god. Loki and Sherlock caught each other's eyes and seemed to think what the other was thinking. John saw and saw what was happening. "Christ." he said under his breath. Bucky and Steve inched away from the scene and saw what the kids were doing. "Okay, so I was thinking you go in and distract your ex while I go in and take every smart phone I see. I don't know how they work, but you do, so do what you do best." B.J said handing Cheshire a piece of paper. "That being?" Cheshire asked. "What else? Cause trouble. Even though I didn't talk back then, you sure gave Fury a headache when Mycroft sent you to America." B.J specified. Cheshire grinned and read the details. "Excellent." Cheshire said. Bucky saw only the kids in the mission and no one else. "Steve, this is pretty smart." he said handing the Captain a copy. Steve skimmed through and looked at the teenagers.

Steve saw the pride Bucky was holding, but there was something else. He'll talk to Bucky later when their alone at his house. "Loki, mind taking us with you to Jim's place? Drop us off a mile away from his house." Cheshire ordered. "Wait, I have a better idea. We can use this idea, but I think this would be more amusing for everyone." Sherlock stopped them.


	4. Chapter 4: So that happened

B.J and Cheshire were in. Andy was still love struck on Cheshire as they anticipated and B.J was as silent as a mouse. Loki went to distract Jim and took the cell phone while B.J stole every other scrap of information out of the studio apartment. "Please take me back, Vixen. I would do anything. I would even take out Kate if that pleases you." Andy basically begged. Cheshire was playing hard to get. "Oh, but wouldn't Blackwood come for you? That madman is even more sadistic than you and your uncle. He nearly killed me and my brother the other day!" she said with a dangerous tone as she danced a knife in her hands. Jim was too busy fighting with Loki. "I don't care! Just help me get this thing to work and I won't post that video on the internet." Jim ordered as he swung the Norn stone around. Loki narrowed his glare and slipped the little device to B.J, who stood behind him. "Winter Soldier, mind punching this ass in the face?" Loki asked as green mist formed around B.J and Cheshire. Bucky and Sherlock took the places of the girls and punched the Moriarty's hard. Loki teleported them back in John's home. B.J and Cheshire were too curious about what Jim could have used against Loki, so they got Bucky in on it and hacked open the phone. "Your Avengers are back at the tower. Till our next battle-"

" _Let it go! Let it go!"_

B.J was laughing hysterically and was on the floor. Cheshire and Bucky couldn't help but laugh at the video of Loki singing in the shower. "Dude, you like Disney?" B.J finally coughed before laughing again. Loki took the phone and broke it before disappearing. Steve and John were holding back their laughter until he was gone. "It's too late because I posted it on YouTube." Cheshire said after calming down. "He knows the whole Frozen sound track." B.J added before getting up off the floor.

* * *

 **Probably going to be another chapter, but I'm working on other things at the moment so patience awaits you readers. I need ideas though because I'm think of adding Hydra or someone else in the mix of things, but I don't know yet. If you have ideas, message me and I'll put the into consideration**


End file.
